


Exhausted

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

For over a thousand years the castle has been everything to everyone, everyone who needed it, everyone whether or not they knew how to ask. Everything to everyone magical, that is.

It is stone and spell, mortar and mystery, prison and palace.

The Founders thought themselves very wise. They taught Hogwarts how to grow and change, how to both settle into the earth and reach for the stars, and, greatest of all, how to draw on power.

A building alone, however, cannot hold all things together. Those inside and out are torn, divided. The foundation cracks, supports unsteady.

Hogwarts trembles.


End file.
